Dr Jacobs and Mr Brannagh
by TrueKelpa
Summary: "My name wasn't always Adam Jacobs. I used to have another name, another life. I remember parts, sometimes. Flashes. A family, a fantasy. And a best friend."   The first ever  BcH/YD crossover. Rated T for blood and paranoia. R&R! No slash.
1. Chapter 1

My name wasn't always Adam Jacobs. I used to have another name, another life. I remember parts, sometimes. Flashes. A family, a fantasy. And a best friend.

I don't remember his name, just like I don't remember my own. Some days, it feels like amnesia. Or déjà vu, that feeling of remembering that you've forgotten something. Other days, it feels like a dream. Like it never happened.

I hate those days.

But the one constant between all of these flashes is a single image; a huge, gothic castle, standing atop a hill. I could sketch you that castle, right down to the last crumbling gargoyle. I could draw you all of the rooms and secret passageways. The flickering candles, the ornate throne. The coffins in the dungeon.

The only part of my childhood that I know to be true is my obsession with vampires. Ironic, I suppose. They were a dream to me, once. Now they're a nightmare.

I distract myself from the memories, of course. I found myself new friends. The vampire, the werewolf and the ghost. It sounds like the beginning of a joke, doesn't it? And yet...

Christa, especially, triggers flashes. Her sarcasm and scathing wit remind me dimly of a girl I used to know. Used to like. There was a connection there...

And there it goes again. As soon as I get a good grasp on a memory, it fades out of existence. So far, that's my only proof that something is wrong.

Except...

I find things, sometimes. Scraps of paper, scribbles on the walls. Things I forgot I remembered.

"Vampires" is a common one. So is "Breather" and even "Slayer".

Then there are the less common ones. "Dracula", "Chloe" and "Van-Helsing".

"Brannagh". I always feel a twinge of recognition whenever I read that one.

And most recently?

"Stokely"

It's a small lead, but the only one I have.

So I decided to follow it.

***Yay! Welcome to 's first ever BcH/Young Dracula crossover! A tribute to two excellent shows which are hopefully coming back onto our screens very soon. Bit of a short first chapter, I promise they will get longer. Thanks for reading!***

**_TrueKelpa_**


	2. Chapter 2

YD-BcH-YD

The sky was darkening when he finally arrived. Stokely seemed like a rather unremarkable place. Just another sleepy little village. In fact, he would have thought that he was in the wrong place if it wasn't for the silhouette of a huge castle on the hill. He started towards it, excitement building. If his heart could have beaten, it would have sped up.

He wove through the streets, barely registering how well he knew his way around. Everything he passed triggered a half-memory. It was when he passed the school, however, that the flashes became more distinguishable.

_"It's a bit like a prison, only sometimes people escape from prison"_

_._

_"Cool! Look at this. My own private locker!"_

_._

_"I'm on the team, Robin!"_

_"Oh I'm so jealous."_

He froze. Robin? Had that been his name? It felt right, and he said it aloud, hearing the familiarity in it. Robin. He hastily pulled a pen from his pocket and scribbled the word down on the back of his hand.

He walked more slowly now, trying to grasp the memories that pelted him. Vague images slipped into his mind, but no more fragments of speech. He hoped that once he reached the castle, he would remember more. His pace quickened again in anticipation.

"Robin?" called a startled voice. "Robin Brannagh?"

He swivelled around, recognising the words. A teenage boy stood staring at him. He had short, black hair, and coffee coloured skin. He was also staring at Adam... at Robin... in shock.

"Do I know you?" he asked apprehensively. Something told him to be wary of this boy.

"You probably don't recognise me. Jonathan Van-Helsing?"

Van-Helsing. That had been one of the words scribbled down on a fragment of paper. He evidently knew this boy; or at least, the boy knew him.

"Yeah..." he muttered. "Hi. So, uh, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much. You're the one that disappeared for four years."

"Right. So, uh..." he struggled to remember more of the scribbles. "How's Chloe?" he improvised.

"She's fine." Jonathan replied, studying his face intently. "Where did you go, Robin?"

"I wish I knew" he murmured to himself.

"They looked for you, you know"

"Who?"

Jonathan stared at him.

"Chloe, Ian, Paul. Your mum and dad. Who do you think?"

That shocked him. He had a family here? Why would he leave it? What would make him forget them? There was only one way to find out. He had to get to the castle.

He made as if to turn and head towards it once more, when Jonathan grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business" he snarled, wrenching his arm free.

"You can't just turn up here and act like nothing's happened, Robin! At least go and see your family. They all think you're dead!"

"It's better than the truth" he snapped. "And my name isn't Robin. It's Adam."

And with that, he stalked off in the direction of the castle.

BcH-YD-BcH

Night had truly fallen by the time he reached the place. The moon lit the gargoyles eerily from behind, silhouetting them in silver light.

The door was locked.

He could have easily broken it down, of course, but that seemed fundamentally wrong, somehow. So he pulled the bell cord. It let out a deep chime from somewhere within the bowels of the castle, and when the echoes had died away, his heightened vampire senses picked up on something else. Movement, from behind the thick oak door.

"I know you're in there" he called, knowing the occupants would hear him. There was no reply. He growled quietly, and began to circle the castle's perimeter. He paused beneath a high window, another memory taking hold.

_"Vlad, you're my best mate, you know that don't you?"_

_"Robin... I'm your only mate"_

"Vlad" he muttered, scrawling the word on his arm. Then he repeated it, louder. "Vlad! It's you, isn't it?" At this, there was a small intake of breath from inside the stone walls. "I'll take that as a yes" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a commanding voice echoed from within the castle. It was deep and powerful.

**"Leave. Now"**

Adam just rolled his eyes.

"Is that the best you've got?" he challenged. "I've known _teachers _scarier than that." He allowed himself a second to remember the psychotic Mr Roe.

There was no reply, and he continued his journey around the perimeter, but it proved fruitless. No more flashes came to him, and he eventually fell asleep under a partially crumbled wall.

YD-BcH-YD

When he awoke, the sun was shining. He growled softly as the light stabbed painfully into his eyes, but remained where he was, hoping to drift back into unconsciousness.

That plan was crushed, however, when he heard a voice.

"Robin?"

He groaned and looked up, lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding sunlight. A girl stood in front of him, long blonde hair up in a braid. She looked utterly shocked.

"You're alive!" she gasped.

"If you say so" he grumbled. He sat up, pushing himself up off of the floor. The girl just stared at him. "Can I help you?" he asked irritably.

"You're... Robin, it's me!" she said, confused.

"Yeah, I got that" he muttered, glancing impatiently at the castle.

"Robin!" she shouted, trying to recapture his attention. He whipped around to face her.

"My name is Adam, okay? Adam Jacobs! I don't know who you are, or why I remember this place, but I'm here to find out, so either help me or leave me alone!"

He clenched his fists in frustration, forcing himself to keep his eyes from darkening. He'd given up on being subtle. The girl stared at him with wide eyes.

"What happened to you, Robin?" she asked softly.

"I told you" he snapped. "My name is Adam."

Her eyes hardened.

"No" she told him. "Your name is Robin Brannagh, and you're my brother."

The words hung in the air for a second.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly.

"Chloe" she said softly.

He looked at her for a moment.

"Well then Chloe" he said. "Can you help me?"

***Yay! New chapter! And quite a bit longer this time ;) Please reveiw and tell me if any of the characters are OOC, 'cause I'm paranoid about that. Love you all!***

_**TrueKelpa**_


	3. Chapter 3

BcH-YD-BcH

"How much do you remember?" Chloe asked.

They were walking back down the hill, on their way to the Brannagh household.

"Not a lot" he replied truthfully. "Just a few fragments. Names, some of the time." At this, he glanced at his arm, at the words scrawled there. "Did we know anyone called Vlad?"

Her head rose slightly, and he thought he saw a spark of recognition in her eyes, before they glazed over.

"No. Not that I know of"

"Chloe?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Just think, please. It's important. Have you ever met a boy named Vlad?"

"I... I don't... Woah. Déjà vu."

He stopped walking.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! It's not... Robin, what's wrong?"

"Adam" he corrected absentmindedly. "Chloe, that's exactly what it feels like. It happened to you too. Something's messing with our memories"

"It can't be" she reasoned. "I remember you! And our family! Why would something like that affect you more than me?"

"Because you're human" he muttered to himself. Unfortunately, she heard.

"Excuse me? Am I supposed to believe you aren't human?"

"No" he told her. "You're not. That's the point."

"You aren't making sense, Robin"

"It's Adam"

"No it isn't"

"It is now."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're just as stubborn as Robin"

"That's not a bad thing."

"Yes it is! I swear, the only person who could ever convince you to do anything was-" but she was cut off as her eyes glazed over again.

"Chloe?"

"Nobody" she answered slowly. "Nobody could change your mind..."

"No, Chloe, you just said-"

"I didn't say anything."

"I _heard_ you!" he groaned. What was going on? It was obvious that she had remembered something, but it had vanished as soon as she had come close to letting it slip. Something was steering her away from the truth.

That gave him an idea.

"Chloe?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you go up to the castle?"

"Because Jonathan told me you were heading that way"

"And when did you last go there?"

She thought for a moment.

"I didn't. I don't go near it."

"Then how did you know the way?"

She frowned, and her eyes grew unfocussed.

"I..." she murmured. "I don't know..."

"Something's trying to keep you away" he explained. "It's all connected. Vlad, the castle, all of it. We need to go back."

"No!" she cried. "Mum and Dad..."

"No Chloe. You and me. I've got a feeling we're the only ones with the whole story."

YD-BcH-YD

Adam banged on the door furiously. Chloe was a few steps behind him, watching with scepticism in her gaze.

"Let me _in_, dammit!" he yelled.

No reply.

"Robin-"

"Adam."

"Whatever. I don't think that's going to work."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Actually, I do."

He paused in his incessant knocking.

"Go on?"

"Who said we needed an invitation to go inside?"

Pause. Then a grin slid across his face.

BcH-YD-BcH

A rope and some twisted metal later, and they had a decent grappling hook. A huge sense of déjà vu overtook him as he swung it in a circle, aiming for a narrow window at the top of one of the towers. He had done this before. He grinned.

The rope really was just for show, he thought to himself, as he scaled the wall. He didn't need it. But then, Chloe was human, and struggling, hauling herself up below him. He reached the window quickly, making a last graceful jump onto the sill, and turned to help her. He heaved the rope up through the window, Chloe clinging onto the other end as he dragged her up the face of the castle.

"Where are we?" she panted, after he had lifted her inside. He shot her a withering glance. "Okay" she muttered "I know where we are, but... this just looks like someone's bedroom!"

And it did. Assorted schoolbooks were scattered on the floor, and a bed stood in one corner. There were even clothes hanging out of partially open draws, and a leathery cape hung in a corner.

He picked up one of the books, flipping to the first page. In neat letters on the inside cover was printed a name.

Vlad Dracula.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he murmured. "We have a winner."

Chloe came to look over his shoulder, peering at the words.

"Dracula?" she repeated. "That's an unusual name"

"Yeah" he murmured, glancing around the room again. "It is." he took a breath, before heading to the door. A glance back at the window told him that the day was drawing to a close. The sun was sinking below the horizon. It would be dark soon. Unsettled, he left the room.

"This way" he whispered, heading left down a darkened passageway. Chloe followed.

***Heyah! I'm writing this little AN whilst sitting drinking Chai Tea Latte (which is _amazing!_) and eating homemade coffee cake mixture. Yeah, I risk salmonella by eating cake mix raw, 'cause I'm just a rebel :D The actual story part was written on my iPod on the bus on the way back from one of my schools, (6th form. They cut down your lessons, and double your schoolage.) so please forgive any spelling/grammar errors. It's the bus' fault. They really need to sort out the suspension on that thing... Anyway. Thanks for reading! Love you all!***

_**TrueKelpa**_


	4. Chapter 4

YD-BcH-YD

Eventually, they arrived in a huge hall, with a throne at one end. Candles flickered in the fireplace, setting them both on edge. Who had lit them?

But worst of all, Adam had picked up a horribly, deliciously familiar scent. He walked, as if in a trance, to the long wooden table pushed to one wall. There was a glass there, which he picked up. In the bottom of the cup was a sticky, red residue. Unmistakably blood.

"Oh my god!" gasped Chloe, recognising it for what it was. "Did someone drink that? That's just sick! Who would even think-"

"Chloe" he cut her off, voice rasping. "You need to get out of here"

"You're telling me!" she fumed. "This place is just wrong. Let's go!"

"No, Chloe" he murmured. "You need to go. _Alone_. Now!"

"Robin-"

"**Go!**" he shouted, but it came out as a growl. He was glad his back was turned, because he knew his eyes were pitch black, and he could feel his sharp fangs pressing on his bottom lip. He heard her scurry away, and every fibre of his being ached to give chase. But he resisted. He ground his teeth together, and his fist clenched until the glass shattered.

Bad move.

The glass cut into his palm, drawing his own blood. It was too much...

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my castle?"

He spun around, ready to attack if necessary. A pale man stood there, with shoulder length black hair and jet-black eyes. Another vampire.

He felt himself backing slowly away, eyes wide in feigned terror. He didn't want to risk a fight with this vampire, who obviously had centuries more experience than himself.

"Wait" said the man, eyes fading back to their usual colour. "I know you..."

Adam fled.

BcH-YD-BcH

He was still in the castle. With his inner demon this close to the surface, he would be a danger to everyone if he was outside. Besides, he knew this castle better than anyone. He just didn't know why.

_"Aren't you gonna bite me?"_

He was currently sitting in a darkened corridor. The stone walls were cold, and it had a musty air to it. Nevertheless, it felt safe. Familiar.

_"So you promise you won't tell anyone... else... that I'm a vampire."_

He heard movement every so often, and he assumed the other man was looking for him. But the sounds were far enough away from his hiding place to allow him to relax.

_"My neighbours are vampires... awesome!"_

He sighed and leaned against the wall. What had he gotten himself into? Sure, he was a monster, but that didn't make him indestructible. Especially where other monsters were concerned.

_"Just because we wear capes, we're vampires? Just because we have a penchant for black, we're vampires? Just because we have fangs...and drink blood. We. Are. Vampires!"_

The flashes came thick and fast now. He had trouble sorting through them all. But one thing was clear.

Vlad Dracula had been his best friend.

And he had been a vampire.

YD-BcH-YD

"Dad?"

Vlad Dracula was sat up in an open coffin, rubbing his head. He looked around at the empty room when he heard no reply, and glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"Brilliant" he murmured to himself sarcastically, climbing out of his casket. "Just what I needed, a lie in."

He straightened his clothes, and made as if to check his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. Then he paused, remembering. He sighed.

The castle was quieter than usual. His enhanced vampire hearing could usually pick up the scurries of rats or mice, but tonight they seemed to be in hiding. Odd.

He made his way towards the dining hall using the tunnels and secret passageways he had discovered with his best friend, a lifetime ago. Just for old times sake. Robin's reappearance in Stokely had triggered several old memories. But he was keeping it to himself. Luckily for him, his father had been out of town the last few nights. He knew nothing of Robin's return, and he hoped it would stay that way; the Count hated lose ends. Even if Vlad's childhood friend remembered only fragments of the past, he knew his father would not permit Robin to keep those memories. But Vlad wasn't sure he'd be able to wipe his friend's mind yet again. It had been painful enough the first time.

He was interrupted from his musings by the sound of movement, farther along the tunnel. Whatever it was, it was far too big to be a mouse.

"Renfield? Is that you?" he called. No answer, and the sounds halted abruptly.

Uneasy, he moved further down the tunnel. There were no signs of life, or un-death, for that matter. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, sighing again. After a moment, he gave up looking for the source of the sound and left the scene, arriving moments later at the dining hall. The Count was waiting for him.

"Ah, Vlad" he said, ceasing his examination of what looked and smelled like a bloodstained pile of shattered glass. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"What happened here?" he asked, gesturing to the glass fragments.

"Intruder" growled the other, eyes narrowing. Vlad raised his eyebrows.

"In our castle?" he asked disbelievingly. The Count nodded in assent. Vlad closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. "There was a human here" he reported.

"A breather?" his father growled. Now it was Vlad's turn to nod. "And I didn't order a takeaway" the older man murmured.

Vlad just rolled his eyes, but inside he was worried. Robin had been snooping around the castle, and now somebody had broken in? This couldn't be a coincidence. Then he remembered the movement in the tunnels.

"I'll go check it out" he said hurriedly, turning back the way he had come.

There was nothing for it, now. If Robin had broken in, he had to wipe his memories. And hopefully keep him off of the lunch menu. Humans couldn't know about vampires.

He slipped back into the tunnel, consulting the map in his head. There should be an alcove up here... got it. There was a shadowed opening in the wall. He entered, rounding an immediate corner and stepping out into a reasonably large, and entirely hidden, chamber. It was lit with flaming torches set into the walls, and a few cushions had been thrown haphazardly into corners. But none of these things are what caught his attention. His gaze was fixed on a black haired teen, staring icily at him.

"Oh my God" he muttered, resting his hand against a nearby wall for support.

***It's all kicking off now! I know I'm a day late in updating, as I usually write this on the bus and there was a fiasco yesterday where I missed it :S But it all turned out alright in the end... I'm not sure how well I got Vlad in this, but he's a full vamp now so I think he'd be a lot darker anyway. Well, enjoy, and thanks for reading! Love you all!***

_**TrueKelpa**_


	5. Chapter 5

BcH-YD-BcH

"Yeah, I guess you've not got any reason to worry about blasphemy when you're undead." Adam quipped.

There was a pause.

"How did you... what are you doing here?" spluttered Vlad.

"I want answers" he said calmly. "That's all. Then you can go back to ruling the world, or whatever."

"I... I'm... I don't rule the world!" was all he could think of to say.

"That's what they all say. Then, before you know it, bam! Dictatorship."

"I... what?"

"Never mind."

There was an awkward silence for a second. Then;

"You disappeared." said Vlad.

"So everyone keeps telling me." The other replied shortly.

"Well where did you go?"

Adam's eyes flickered, before he looked his old friend full in the face to answer.

"I died. And I went to hell."

YD-BcH-YD

"What?"

It didn't make sense. His mind was screaming the truth at him, but he refused to believe it until Robin said the words.

"Weird, isn't it?" he said with a humourless smirk, leaning back against the walk behind him, and crossing his arms. "From what I remember, I always wanted to be a vampire. It's really not all it's cut out to be. I guess we need a new publicist."

"You're... oh my God, Robin." he whispered, speechless.

"Adam" he corrected.

"Sorry?"

"A week ago, my name was Adam Jacobs, and I was a forty-seven year old vampire. My best friends were a permanently PMSing werewolf and a fat dead virgin, and both of my parents were dead. Now, apparently, I'm eighteen, I have a human family, and my name is Robin Brannagh. So, as I think I mentioned, I want answers."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah, I got that part" he snapped.

"I'm sorry" Vlad murmured.

"Well just answer properly then."

"No." he said. "I'm sorry because this is all my fault."

Adam looked away for a second, before meeting the other vampire's gaze again.

"I thought it might be." he said, but there was no anger in his voice. "What happened?"

Vlad sighed, and began the long story.

BcH-YD-BcH

Christa growled.

She was leaning against an outer wall of a block of flats, reading a piece of paper by the light of her phone screen. Invisible to the few other people there, Matt stood beside her, attempting to read over her shoulder.

They had found the note in Adam's flat. Well, Matt had found the note. Christa wasn't as accomplished at walking through walls as the ghost was. Nevertheless, the dead boy had found the clue, as he called it, in amongst several other scraps of paper which contained odd, nearly illegible scribbles that seemed to have no meaning whatsoever.

After Matt had leaned in far too closely for Christa's liking, she agreed to read it out in a whisper.

"My name wasn't always Adam Jacobs" she began. "I used to have another name, another life."

She looked up at the ghost, gauging his reaction. He looked impatient.

"Carry on!" he told her.

She did.

She read all about the amnesia, the flashes. The vampire obsession; she appreciated the irony there. By the time she reached the end, she was extremely irritated. Why had Adam not told them?

Then she felt guilty. She had never told either of the boys about her attack, and even Matt had kept things from them. She supposed they all had secrets.

"So" Matt interrupted her musings. "What do we do now?"

She thought for a moment.

"That depends. Do you have any idea where Stokely is?"

"Nope."

"Then what we do next is get a roadmap."

Matt looked puzzled.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Then we go get our stupid vampire boy back."

YD-BcH-YD

"That makes no sense." Adam said flatly. "Why would you wipe my mind too? If I already knew?"

"It was too dangerous." Vlad explained. "Socialising with breathers was the reason the whole thing happened. I couldn't let it happen again. And I couldn't keep putting you and Chloe in danger."

"But you say you're now this hugely powerful vampire leader. Why couldn't you just change the rules?"

"It's not that simple." he sighed. "If one human knew about us, then the other vampires would tell other humans, for whatever reason. It would spread. Eventually, everyone would know. There would be chaos."

Adam frowned.

"Okay, fine. Let's say you're right. Why didn't I remember my family?"

"You did, at first. You stayed with them for a while, anyway. Then... You just vanished."

He processed this for a moment, before a thought occurred to him.

"If you made it so I didn't believe in vampires... didn't even have any instinctive fear of them..." he trailed off. Vlad knew what he was getting at.

"It was my fault" he murmured. "If you'd known... if you'd remembered..."

"I might still be human." Adam finished.

"Yes"

They watched each other warily for a while. Something had changed between them, now. Some kind of mutual understanding had arisen; between the two vampires who wanted to be good.

***YAY! CHRISTA! AND MATT! What do you think? I read online today that Adam will be coming back to Being Human series 4, even if there hasn't been a confirmed second series of Becoming Human, so I'm just a little bit excitable. I wonder if Christa and Matt will meet George, Nina and Annie? That would be awesome. Also, I saw the advert for the next series of Merlin, so I'm all inspired for the sequel to FoS. Why do we only get decent TV in the winter? Answer in a review! Love you all!***

_**TrueKelpa**_


	6. Chapter 6

BcH-YD-BcH

"You're looking at it wrong!" Matt muttered. "Give it here!"

"Oh yeah, because a floating map is really low profile." Christa snapped sarcastically.

"It's a train timetable."

"Whatever. It still doesn't float."

They had, after much bickering, arrived at the train station, and were now attempting to find the quickest route to Stokely. But it was proving more difficult than they had expected.

"I don't think we're gonna find a train this late at night." Matt put in miserably.

"We will." said Christa, before muttering; "Stokely, though? I mean, why? It's in Wales, for God's sake!"

"What's wrong with Wales?" asked Matt.

"Nothing" she said. "Nothing at all. But, I mean, if I was running away to another country, I'd probably go somewhere just a bit warmer."

"I don't think he's a big fan of sunshine" Matt replied sagely. Christa just rolled her eyes.

"That's vampires for you" she murmured. "Real indoorsy types." Then she pointed at a part of the timetable. "Got it. Train leaves in twenty minutes."

She moved over to the automated ticket booth in the corner, slipping her purse out of one of the many pockets in her long coat.

"It don't feel right, you know" babbled Matt. "Not paying for things. It's like stealing."

"Matt" she snapped. "You're dead. It's like having an Oyster card, only cheaper. Now let's go."

She collected her ticket and turned to find the platform, while the ghost trailed behind her.

YD-BcH-YD

The train was virtually empty when they boarded, bar a sleeping man in one corner. They took the seats furthest from him, at the opposite end of the carriage.

"Wake me when we get there." murmured Christa, resting her forehead against the cool glass of the window.

"Okay" Matt agreed. He rested his hands in his lap, and interlaced his fingers. Then, he crossed his ankles. Then uncrossed them. Then he shifted in his seat. He let out a loud sigh and leaned back as far as the seat would allow. Then he sat up straight.

"Jesus Christ, do you ever stop fidgeting?" snapped the werewolf angrily, sitting up. Then she noticed that the man in the corner had awoken, and was now staring at her oddly. She glared at him, and he looked away. A moment later, the train lurched into life. "Finally" she sighed.

There was a moment's silence, before Mat spoke again.

"Wanna play I spy?"

Christa groaned and leaned her head back against the window.

BcH-YD-BcH

"So what do I do now?" Adam asked after a while.

The other vampire was quiet for a moment longer, before voicing the only idea he had.

"We have to tell dad."

"What?" cried Adam. "Is this the same guy who went psycho on me back in that hall?"

"You _did_ break in" Vlad pointed out.

"Not the point."

"He thought you were a human."

"So he was going to eat me? Even better."

"Robin-"

"Adam."

"Fine, 'Adam' then." His tone drew quotation marks around the name. "You just surprised him, that's all. He'll be fine when you're properly introduced." He paused, before adding; "Probably."

"Probably?" Echoed Adam. "_Probably?_ Is that the best you have for me?"

Vlad merely shrugged sheepishly.

YD-BcH-YD

They made their way back through the tunnels together, with the youngest Dracula leading the way. He motioned for Adam to stay hidden in the shadows as he entered the hall.

"Dad?"

"Vlad!" greeted the Count. "Did you find our trespasser?"

"Uh... sort of." he mumbled.

"Yes! Well done, my son, well done. Did you teach them a lesson?"

"Well, see, the thing is..." Vlad began, but trailed off. He was still coming to terms with the revelation himself.

"What is it?" his father asked, his voice dropping an octave in concern.

"It's... it's difficult to explain. I don't... oh just get out here Robin." he called into the shadows.

"How many times" the boy muttered as he emerged. "It's _Adam!_"

Both of them ignored his words. Vlad looked nervous, and the Count's eyes were flitting rapidly between the two younger vampires.

"Robin?" he asked Vlad. "That breather you used to associate with?"

"Yeah, not breathing much anymore." Adam added, giving up on correcting his name.

The Count let out a laugh.

"Well look who finally grew himself a pair of fangs!" he crowed. Adam scowled, but said nothing. "So who was it?" the older man asked after a minute.

"Who was what?"

The Count sighed dramatically.

"Who turned you?"

Vlad looked over in interest at this question. Adam just looked annoyed.

"I don't remember." he snapped. "If I did, they'd be dust by now."

The man ignored his last comment, but seemed intrigued by the first.

"How could you not know? Everyone remembers being bitten."

"Well I don't" he glared.

"Dad!" Vlad quickly interrupted. "He doesn't remember anything at all. Not even his family!"

"Well of course he doesn't." replied the Count patronisingly. "You wiped his memories of vampires, and he was forced to acknowledge our existence once more in his last few moments of life. It inverted his memories, meaning he could remember the existence of vampires, but not of the things he was meant to remember, such as his family. Then his subconscious came up with an idealised set of false memories to fill in the gaps." he shrugged, as if it should be obvious. The two younger vampires stared at him, open mouthed.

"But..." croaked Adam after a stunned silence. "I had parents, even after I was turned... I remember them."

"You most likely inadvertently hypnotised them into acting like your parents." the Count said in a bored tone.

Another shocked silence, broken after a second by Vlad;

"Is there any way to reverse it?"

***Hooray! Another chapter! I'm running low on chapters now, so my updates may not be as frequent, but don't worry! I'll get there. Next chappie is all about Christa and Matt! Anyway, enjoy! Love you all!***

_**TrueKelpa**_


	7. Chapter 7

"I spy, with my little eye-"

"I swear, if you finish that sentence I will murder you _again_." hissed Christa, cutting Matt off.

The other man had left the train a few stops back, and they were alone in the carriage. The view outside of the windows was pitch-black, and they had to rely on the confusing mishmash of lines on the wall that passed for a map, as neither of them could understand the distorted voice of the driver over the speakers.

"But I'm _bored._" the dead boy whined. Christa snarled.

"Look, we've got two stops left, okay? Now sit quietly!"

She felt like she was scolding a child, and indeed, Matt pouted just like a disobedient toddler. He got up, and moved away from her, sitting at a different seat nearer the door.

The tension in the carriage was eventually broken by the screech of the train's brakes, and the laboured hiss as the doors swung open.

For the first time since the pair had boarded the train, another person stepped in from the platform. She gave the almost empty carriage a sweeping glance, before heading directly to where Matt was sitting.

"_Move._" she hissed at him. He stared.

"Me?" he asked nervously.

"Do you see anybody else sitting on my seat?" she asked icily.

"You can see me?" he gasped.

"It's extremely difficult not to" she sneered. "Now _get out of my seat!_"

The ghost quickly nodded and scurried away.

Christa watched the newcomer with unease. She was obviously supernatural, and everything about her person radiated darkness, from her ebony hair to her gothic fashion sense. She had icy blue eyes, and her lips were painted a deep blood red.

"God, it _stinks_ of dog in here!" the girl complained. Christa ground her teeth together.

The girl heard.

Her head whipped around, and she glared at the werewolf with distaste. Christa glared back with just as much venom.

"Well well." the black haired girl whispered. "Looks like I found the bad puppy"

Christa rose from her seat, fists clenched in anger. The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Sit!" she hissed, her irises flashing gold. The young werewolf felt the urge to obey, but resisted it, staying on her feet. "Hmm." the other mused. "This is one _badly_ trained puppy."

"Bite me!" Christa snapped.

"Rather not" the girl smirked. "I don't know where you've been"

"Ouch" said the werewolf sarcastically. "That one's gonna leave a mark."

"I suggest you watch your tongue. If you want to keep it in your skull, that is."

"If I was wearing boots, I would be quaking in them." Christa drawled. Then she looked down at her feet. "Wow! Look at that! I _am_ wearing boots!" she lifted her gaze to meet the other girl's. "I guess you aren't as scary as you think you are."

Matt stifled a laugh at this, and the girls head whipped around to glare at him. Once he had been suitably cowed by her gaze, she turned back to Christa.

"_Somebody's_ grumpy today." she hissed spitefully. "Time of the month?"

The werewolf's eyes narrowed into slits, and she growled.

The agonising silence stretched out for a painfully long time, until it was broken, yet again, by the squeal of the train's brakes.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat" the girl drawled. "But I've got a father and a brother to slay. Now if you'll excuse me..."

She stood as the doors opened, and, with a whooshing sound, she became a blur of speed, whispering out of the carriage within milliseconds.

Pause.

"I wanna be able to do that!" Matt gasped excitedly. Christa rolled her eyes.

"Come _on_, Matt." she sighed, and they stepped out onto the platform.

YD-BcH-YD

"Christa?"

They were on a darkened road. They had left the rail station behind about half a mile ago, following the signs to Stokely.

"I swear, Matt, if you mention one more game, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"No" he said quickly. "It's just... that girl on the train..."

"What about her?" Christa prompted, when the ghost didn't continue.

"Well, it's just... what she said... about the time of the month-"

"Was nothing" she cut him off sharply. "Got it?"

"Okay" he murmured.

Christa glanced up at the moon in the sky. It was more than half full, now, bathing the road ahead in soft silver light that was just enough to navigate by. She felt as if it were taunting her.

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?_

She gritted her teeth. Now was not the time to throw a pity party. She had a job to do.

BcH-YD-BcH

When they eventually reached the town, the moon had moved across the sky to settle on the western horizon, and the beginnings of a sunrise were showing over to the east.

The town was surprisingly normal looking. It was surrounded by fields and rolling hills, full of neat little houses with tidy lawns. Certainly not the sort of place that Christa would expect Adam to be holidaying in.

Of course, the effect was spoiled somewhat by the looming shadow hovering over the little town; cast by the huge dark castle on a hill overlooking it.

"So where is he?" asked Matt.

"I'll give you three guesses." Christa murmured, eyeing the ominous castle.

She started towards it, pulling her oversized coat tighter around herself. The dawn was cold, and she was glad for her many layers.

Eventually, they found a path leading up to the huge building. They followed it eagerly, if only to find somewhere to shelter from the bristling cold. But as they made their way further along, Christa's enhanced hearing picked up a strange sound.

"Wait!" she whispered to Matt, halting and throwing out an arm to stop him going any further. She cocked her head to the side slightly, listening.

There was the noise again. A crackle of dead leaves, just off of the path. Somebody trying, and failing, to be stealthy.

"Who's there?" she called. There was no reply.

"What is it?" whispered Matt. She ignored him, still straining her ears.

If she really concentrated, this close to a full moon, she could hear the panicked breathing of the small animals that caught her scent. But now, there was a new sound. A sound that appealed to her in a way that made the mortal side of her self recoil. A human heartbeat.

She swallowed convulsively.

"I know you're there." she called again, forcing a bored tone.

No answer.

She moved silently towards the place where the steady beat originated from. The rustling increased as whoever it was backed away.

Christa sighed, irritated.

"Look, we're..." she glanced at the invisible Matt. "_I'm_... not going to hurt you." she rephrased.

The rustling stopped, but the heartbeat increased in tempo. After a few long seconds, the rustling started again, and a moment later, a figure appeared out of the trees.

She was young, about fourteen, with blonde hair up in a messy ponytail. Christa noted that the clothes she was wearing were certainly not suitable for a long trek through the forest. She hadn't prepared to be here.

"Are you lost?" she asked the girl, unable to draw another conclusion. The girl scowled.

"No. I'm waiting for my brother, not that it's any of your business." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're waiting for your brother whilst hiding in the trees?"

A shadow of fear passed over the girl's face momentarily.

"Yes." she whispered. Then she raised her voice back to a normal volume. "Anyway, who are you? What are you doing up here?"

"Christa" she said shortly. "I'm looking for a friend. Seen anyone new around here?"

"What do they look like?" she asked, looking suddenly apprehensive.

"Dark hair, brown eyes, not a fan of sunlight." Christa reeled off. "He's probably wearing a red checked jacket."

The girl paled.

"No. I haven't seen anyone." she said, too quickly. The werewolf's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying." she said shortly.

"Prove it" the younger girl challenged.

Christa smirked.

"I don't need to. Your heart rate just doubled." she hissed, slightly baring her teeth in a subconscious effort to intimidate the other girl.

It worked.

The blonde took a quick step backwards in fear, but then her fists clenched and her jaw set.

"Stay away from him!" she snapped at Christa.

"Where is he?" she asked dangerously, taking a step forwards.

The girl took another stumbling step backwards, but she remained stubbornly silent.

"Christa" Matt whispered, but she ignored him.

"Where is he?" she repeated.

"You don't scare me" the girl said shakily.

"I should." said Christa quietly, flicking a glance up at the moon.

"I've faced scarier things than you could ever imagine." the blonde scowled. Then her eyes glazed over for a second, before she seemed to shake herself out of a trance.

"What was that?" the werewolf asked quickly. She had seen that exact look on Adam's face before. A glance at Matt told her that he had made the connection too.

"What was what?" asked the girl, confused.

"What was... ugh, forget it." sighed Christa, turning away.

"Wait!" cried the girl. Christa paused. "Don't go to the castle!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's... it's not safe."

The werewolf smirked.

"I'll bear that in mind."

And with that, she turned on her heel and headed back up the hill.

They reached the castle in good time, and, standing outside the thick wooden door, Christa could just make out the sounds of voices from inside. Silently, she gestured for Matt to phase inside and open the door.

YD-BcH-YD

"Wait." Adam frowned. The two Draculas turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked.

"If what you're saying is true... if I'm..." he shook his head quickly, trying to clear it. "How much of my life is real? If my parents aren't really my parents, if I'm really only eighteen..." he balled his fists, letting out a growl and throwing a punch at the wall.

"Robin!" Vlad cried. Adam turned on him.

"No!" he snarled. "Adam! I'm not Robin, and I don't want to be!" he growled again, and his eyes turned black. "You've just told me that my whole life is a lie, and I don't know what's real anymore! George and Nina, Mitchell, Annie? Were they just figments of my imagination too?"

"Did you just say Mitchell?" asked the Count suddenly, but Adam ignored him.

"What about Matt and Christa? Do they exist?"

"We did last time I checked" came a dry voice from the doorway.

BcH-YD-BcH

***I'm back! Sorry about the minor disappearance there, all I can say is that A-Level work _finally_ caught up with me. So here's a double-length chapter to make up for it. My only concern was the conversation between Christa and Chloe. Did it seem OOC? Please reveiw! Love you all!***

_**TrueKelpa**_

_***P.S: How do you guys feel about a little bit of Vlad/Christa? Vlarista, if you will? I'm still not sure, but it came up in writing the next chappie, and I wondered what you'd think of Adam having a rival...***_


	8. Chapter 8

BcH-YD-BcH

Adam swivelled around, his eyes returning to their usual warm brown. There, leaning against the wooden doorframe with her arms folded over her chest, stood Christa. Matt stood a few steps behind her, eyeing the two Draculas uneasily.

There was a moment's silence. Christa took advantage of it, listening intently. She could only hear her own heartbeat; the new men were vampires. Her eyes narrowed.

YD-BcH-YD

"Christa?" asked Adam, confused. "Matt?"

"Adam." replied the werewolf with a nod. Vlad raised his eyebrows at the name. So it was true.

The Count closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why is there a _werewolf_ in my castle?" he asked nobody in particular.

"And a ghost!" Matt piped up.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Adam asked the newcomers in shock.

"Matt was worried." said Christa dryly, not taking her eyes off of the new vampires.

"No I wasn't!" Matt began to say, but the werewolf kicked him in the shin.

"And he knew where I was because...?"

"He broke into your flat."

Matt began to protest at this, but another well aimed kick silenced him. Adams face was a mixture of humour and annoyance.

"My flat?"

"Yep." Christa replied simply. She pushed herself away from the doorframe and slowly moved further into the room. "Who are your friends?" she asked, her eyes still on the others.

"Count Dracula" said the eldest dramatically, stepping forwards with his black cape rippling behind him, eyes flashing scarlet. Christa just raised her eyebrows, unimpressed.

"O-_kay_" she muttered to herself, before turning to the other boy. "And, let me guess, you're a Baron or something, right?"

The boy quirked a small smile and shook his head.

"No. I'm Vlad." he held out a hand, and the werewolf cautiously stepped forwards and took it.

"Christa." she said. Then she glanced around. "So, vampires in capes living in a spooky old castle. You're skirting dangerously close to a cliche there, don't you think?"

Vlad laughed.

"Occupational hazard." he said simply. Christa smiled slightly.

Meanwhile, Matt had moved to Adam's side.

"Competition?" he asked the vampire quietly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he replied through gritted teeth. Matt raised his eyebrows sceptically.

There was half a beat of silence, which was almost immediately filled by the voice of the Count.

"This is all very _touching_" he hissed. "but will somebody tell me who let the _mutt_ in!"

"Dad!" snapped the younger Dracula.

Both Matt and Adam deliberately looked anywhere but at Christa's face, but they still heard the growl that ripped from her chest.

"_What_ did you just call me?" she asked dangerously.

"You heard" the elder vampire replied, matching her tone.

"Dad" muttered Vlad again, a warning note in his voice now.

"I despise werewolves" snapped the Count.

"Show me a vampire that doesn't" Christa growled back.

"Actually, I think I've made my standing there pretty clear" Adam put in. She turned to glare at him, and he shot her a wink. She responded with an eye roll, though she was now slightly calmer. She knew that that had been his intention, and conveyed her gratitude with a small nod, before turning back to her opponent. The Count glared back at her, fangs bared, and the eyes of the three spectators darted rapidly between the two.

"You don't scare me" said Christa after a moment, her voice relatively calm.

"I" said the Count dramatically "am the Prince of Darkness!"

"And I'm the queen of sarcasm" snarled Christa derisively.

"I'm _so_ terrified" he drawled.

"Really?" she asked innocently, though her eye roll spoiled the effect. "I'm not."

"You should be" he growled, eyes glowing red.

Something inside her broke at his threat, and a tide of feral fury shot through her veins, like adrenalin, only scalding hot.

"I could say the same to you" she smiled darkly. Her vision became suddenly sharper, and she knew that her savage emotions had brought on a tinge of animalistic yellow to her irises. The Count flinched, ever so slightly. She smirked.

"Christa?" Asked Matt nervously. The word was like a slap to the face. She instantly came back to reality, seizing control back from the wolf. She shook her head sharply, letting the colour of her eyes fade back to normal before turning to the ghost. Her anger drained away as she faced her friends. Mostly. Her hands were still balled into fists, her teeth still clenched, but she no longer felt the urge to kill. Her fury was now directed at herself, for losing control like that.

She moved back over to them, breathing deeply.

"You okay?" asked Adam, looking uncharacteristically sombre. She nodded shakily.

Vlad cleared his throat after a second, breaking the tense silence that had settled between them. Christa glanced at him, an apology in her gaze.

"Please excuse him." said the boy, gesturing to the Count. Then he lowered his voice conspiratorially. "He's just bitter because Mum left him for a werewolf."

"Untrue! _I_ left _her_!" snapped the Count, fuming. He gave a slight but dramatic hair flick. "She was just too clingy"

"Yeah, but it wasn't _you_ she was clinging to." Vlad retorted.

"Vicious lies!" hissed the Count darkly.

"Go sit on a stake." the boy muttered.

The eldest vampire made a snarling noise at these words. Then, his body seemed to melt down to the floor, transforming into a rolling smoke, before rising up into a small, jet-black figure, which let out a piercing shriek and flew away out of a high window.

***IT WAS THE A-LEVELS AGAIN! I swear, they're driving me insane...er. Perhaps taking two core sciences was a bad idea... But anyway. I had to re-write this chapter after seeing the new episodes of YD, to keep Vlad in character. He certainly seems a lot darker now, doesn't he? Loving the new series. Anyway... now to answer the reveiwers who I have been cruelly neglecting!**

**To Gempire: Hallo! Thank you for taking the time to reveiw all of my chapters, that means a lot :D Also, thank you for all of your lovely comments, as well as that explanation on the programme ratings and stuff! (that's always bothered me!)**

**To ChristianTeen; Thank you! And you should most definately look Being Human and Becoming Human up, for both are awesome :D**

**To WhoOnGallifrey; Yay! Hiya! Thanks for reveiwing, and speak to you soon! kthxbaii ;)**

**To MysteryReviewer (AKA Annie); Thank you for your lovely comments! And I guarantee you some Arista ;)**

**To Werepuppy Black; Hi there! Thank you for the lovely reveiws, I really appreciate them :) Also, yay! Kudos!**

**To Kat Shadow; I'm afraid this is the background I'm sticking with for this fic, but I am planning another one which will look into that version of his past a bit more, so look out for that! I've still not totally decided on the Vlad/Christa thing yet, but there will definately be some Arista in there no matter what! Thank you for both your reveiws! :D**

**To Waffles McTiny; In answer to your reveiw, of course I have no problem with that! It's a free country :D But... if you wanted to mention me in an author's note, who am I to object? ;) Thanks for reveiwing!**

**To AmyLisa; Don't worry, I will never abandon this fic. I may take a while to update, but I will not give up! Promise!**

**And to all of you who noticed the Mitchell thing, well done! That will be explained later ;)**

**Love you all!***

_**TrueKelpa**_

_**PS: I'm not sure if I've said this yet, but... you get that I don't own Young Dracula, right? Or Becoming Human... Or Craig Roberts... :(**_

_***EDIT - 19/11/2011 - Just some minor spelling fixes***_


	9. Chapter 9

BcH-YD-BcH

There was a stunned silence. Then;

"Did your dad just turn into a bat?" asked Christa casually.

"Yep" said Vlad, popping the 'p'.

"Okay then."

Pause.

"Can you do that?" asked Matt, turning to Adam.

"Dunno" he shrugged.

"You've been around for forty years and you've never tried it?"

"Well apparently I haven't actually been around that long." he said, glancing at Vlad. Christa frowned.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed.

"I'm eighteen."

"Seriously?" she asked disbelievingly.

He just shrugged, so Vlad elaborated.

"He used to live here, in Stokely. But one day, he just..."

"Disappeared?" Matt supplied. Vlad nodded.

"Yeah, he's good at that." muttered Christa, glaring at Adam, who gave a slight, almost sheepish smile.

"So you were a human back then?" Matt asked him. He nodded.

"So they tell me."

Christa cocked her head to the side slightly, looking at him.

"It's hard to imagine you being normal" she mused.

Vlad chuckled to himself.

"'Normal' is a subjective term" he grinned.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going" Adam mumbled.

"I do." Christa smirked. "Please go on."

"Not funny." The boy muttered.

"Not joking" the werewolf countered with a humorous glint in her eye.

Vlad laughed. He had missed this. Ever since he had first put on that wretched crown, his life had started to go downhill, and once he'd turned sixteen, that hill had turned into a full out freefall. Of course, back then, he had attributed it to the Change, but now he realised that _this_ was what had been missing. His best friend.

But now Robin – _Adam_, he corrected himself mentally – had moved on. He had new friends. Possibly more, he thought to himself, noting the way his old friend stared at the werewolf. He allowed himself a small grin at that. Some things never changed.

But some things did.

He remembered briefly the fury he had felt, less than an hour ago, when he had realised that his childhood friend had been bitten. It was under control for now, but it was still there. Like Adam had said; if he ever found out who did it, they would be dust within a second. Less than that.

The anger was threatening to bubble up again, so he distracted himself from his thoughts by focussing on the banter flying between the friends.

"-hey, I'm cool!" the vampire was insisting.

"Yer not really, Adam." Matt put in, with an apologetic shrug.

"Am too!"

"Sure, you just keep telling yourself that." Christa smirked.

"I don't need to. Your admiration says it all" winked Adam.

"That's not even funny"

"Don't hate on me baby!"

"It's hard not to when you're being a sex pest."

"You love it."

"I really don't."

"Denial!" he sang.

"_Why_ do you have to be so irritating?" she snapped back waspishly.

"It's a gift"

"I hope you kept the receipt"

Vlad cleared his throat. They turned to him, looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry about them" Matt sighed dramatically. Christa rolled her eyes, and Adam held out his hands in a 'what?' gesture.

Vlad laughed.

"It's fine" he grinned. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

Adam stiffened perceptibly, but Vlad gave a wry smile.

"I've got Coke?" he offered. The other vampire relaxed.

They moved towards the small door near the throne, through which the kitchens were situated, but before they reached it, the larger one behind them opened.

YD-BcH-YD

***Hi again! Yeah, meant to get this up before Tuesday, but I managed to get my laptop confiscated :S**

**But WHAT a finale, huh? Excellent episode, just sad it's over until series 4 now...**

**But until then you're stuck with me, I'm afraid. Sorry. Short chappie I know but I just need to tweak the next one and it will be done. I'm kinda regretting starting this before the new series started, because I would have liked to put some Erin in this one... Oh well, I'll save that for another fic.**

**Thank you all for sticking by me and for your lovely reviews! Love you all!***

_**TrueKelpa**_


	10. Chapter 10

The doors to the throne room burst open with a deafening bang, and a slim figure walked into the room. She was dressed all in black, from the leather gloves cloaking her fingers, to the ridiculously high stilettos on her feet, to the floor-length cape draping her shoulders – even her hair. Her skin was so pale it was almost white. The only flecks of colour on her person were her lips, which were painted blood red, and her eyes, which held all the warmth of the arctic. She stalked into the room with a predatory gate, a dark smirk on her face.

Vlad stared in shock as his sister walked towards him.

But she was interrupted by Adam, who hissed with fury at her appearance, eyes jet-black. She turned her head slightly to look at him, and her sneer faltered as she met his gaze, before settling firmly back into place.

"Well well." she murmured, not a hint of surprise showing in her voice. "Look who's back."

She seemed unfazed by the sight of his fangs, unlike Vlad, who had turned to regard his old friend with an odd expression; a kind of mixture of shock, resignation, and guilt. Subconsciously, he had not believed that it was true. That the lack of a heartbeat was just his own hearing playing up, or that the pale skin was due to some natural cause. But his friend's pitch black eyes and sharp, bared fangs offered indisputable proof. He was a vampire.

"Adam?" Christa muttered. The vampire didn't even look at her. He was too busy glaring at the newcomer.

Meanwhile, Matt was doing the same, though he regarded the woman with speculation rather than anger. "You were on the train." he told her after a minute. She turned her gaze to him, and rolled her eyes, recognising him.

"What do you want, a gold star?" she snarled. Matt recoiled.

"Leave him alone" snarled Adam, speaking for the first time since she had entered. His voice grated on a growl.

"Excuse me?" Ingrid hissed. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"I don't know who you are" Adam snapped. "But I know what you've done." She looked slightly surprised at this.

"Adam?" Vlad asked worriedly. The other vampire boy didn't even respond, too intent on the girl before him. Slowly, her smirk grew.

"No need to thank me" she told him. He snarled in fury.

"You killed me!"

BcH-YD-BcH

Silence.

Matt's mouth was open in shock at this latest development. The girl scared him more than ever now, though he knew it was stupid. What could she do to him? He was already dead. But still, his hands shook, and his eyes darted between her and Adam nervously.

Christa was just staring at Adam. He was truly livid, that much was obvious, but beneath that, she could sense grief, loss, and more pain than she had thought possible for the cocky, sex-obsessed vampire boy. She desperately wanted to do... something, anything, to alleviate the pain behind his black eyes, but she could tell that it would be a bad idea right now. He was trying to bottle it up, something she could definitely relate to, and interrupting him right now would cause him to do something he'd regret; all she could do was watch and wait.

Vlad was... furious. And betrayed, and shocked, and disbelieving, and horrified... He just couldn't believe that his sister would be _that_ evil. Sure, she had tried to be, but he had always seen it as attention seeking, or trying to impress Dad. It had never occurred to him that she had actually enjoyed it. That was just... too wrong, even by her standards.

Adam was glaring at the vampiress, hands balled into fists, eyes darker than ever, shaking with fury and grief, panting for breath. Ingrid stared him down impassively.

"It was a good plan, at the time." she drawled. "But you ruined it by taking so long to change. I gave up waiting after a year." She smirked darkly, then gave a short laugh. "You know, for someone who wanted to be a vampire so badly, you took a long time letting go of your humanity."

That was the last straw. He lunged at her with a feral snarl, eyes black as pitch and fangs bared...

Ingrid didn't even flinch. She held a hand up in front of his face, and he skidded to a halt, staring, as she tutted disapprovingly.

"I turned you" she said sweetly. "That means you're loyal to me. Whether you like it or not."

YD-BcH-YD

***Hi! Revelationy chapter here... hope you enjoyed! Not sure about Adam's characterisation, but hey. We'll see.**

** R&R! Love you all!***

_**TrueKelpa**_


	11. Chapter 11

YD-BcH-YD

"Adam?" murmured Christa quietly.

His fists clenched as he tried to turn to her, but Ingrid shook her head at him, and he had no choice but to remain still. She took a slow step towards him, and he spun on the spot and bared his fangs, snarling.

She flinched away from him, but she could see the apology in his eyes. He was still in there.

"Well" smiled Ingrid. "It seems I can put my plan into action after all, even if it is a bit late." She laughed darkly, and turned to Adam. A smirk lit her face as she spoke; "Kill Vladimir Dracula."

His head bowed slightly, and he twisted to face his old friend.

"Adam" said Vlad warningly, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Exactly" smirked Ingrid.

Adam attacked.

BcH-YD-BcH

What happened next seemed to take an eternity for the vampires, but in reality happened in a blur of frenzied speed, too quick for the eyes of Christa and Matt to focus on.

Vlad dodged out of the way of the blow, his back hitting a wall, only to walk into another one, which he ducked under, before twisting to avoid a kick. He dropped into a crouch to evade another attack, slipping under Adam's outstretched fist and back into open space. The other vampire snarled, and swung a low kick which had been intended to knock his ankles from under him. He jumped it, avoiding falling to the ground, but stumbling backwards as he lost his footing, once more tripping into the wall. His luck ran out when he slammed into the other boy's forearm. He was thrown off balance, and Adam took the opportunity to grab the back of Vlad's cape, physically holding him off of the floor, fangs bared...

He hesitated. For just a second, the vicious black eyes flickered back to brown, and his grip on the cape slackened.

A second was all it took, and Vlad sped out of the hall, dragging Christa and Matt with him.

YD-BcH-YD

"What's _wrong_ with him?" Christa fumed, once they were safely locked in one of the turrets. Matt shrugged, but Vlad answered.

"Ingrid." He said, leaning against the door. "She's his Sire, he has to obey her."

"So what, we reason with him? Make him come to his senses?" she said sardonically.

Vlad just shook his head.

"No. It's all purely chemical, you can't change that. It's like a survival thing. Newer vampires were less likely to know what they're doing, so they used to stick around their Sire until they were able to survive alone."

"So we wait for him to grow out of it?" she growled, with heavy sarcasm.

"No."

"Then what?"

"I don't know!" he groaned.

"Can't you stop him at all?" Matt asked him. The vampire just shot them a look that told them exactly what 'stopping him' would entail.

"I don't want to hurt him" he said desperately.

"That's why that girl changed him." Said the ghost boy sagely. "She knew you wouldn't fight back."

"I know that." He snapped.

"So we stake the girl." Christa decided.

"What?" Vlad cried.

"It'll snap Adam out of it, right? Simple."

"She's my _sister!_" He protested.

"She's trying to kill you."

"She's still family!"

"She's evil!"

"She's confused!"

"She. Tried. To . _Kill._ You."

He sighed, not meeting her gaze.

"Please." He murmured.

Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head.

"There isn't any other way."

"Maybe..." He muttered, frantically glancing at the few books scattered around the room. "Maybe in one of these... if we can just..."

"Fine!" the werewolf growled. "You can sit on your backside and read the vampire A-Z, but I'm going to actually do something."

And with that, she snapped the leg from a nearby chair with a single kick, and pulled a penknife from her pocket to sharpen it.

***'Sup! Sorry about the absence, and the annoyingly short chapter, but a) I hate writing fight scenes. Like, I really _hate _them. With all of my heart. And b) First lot of A-Level exams came up. And, because I'm crazy and had to pick both Chemistry and Biology, they were within 2 days of eachother. So, lots and lots and LOTS of revision. Add that to the ridiculous amounts of homework I'm now getting, and free time has become a thing of the past, so I'm afraid updates may be even less frequent from now on. Much apologies.**

**On a different note, I have a poll up on my profile page! I'm thinking of writing something South Park related soon, so please vote and stuff for your favourite idea. It would be much appreciated :D**

**Anyway, that's that. R&R! Love you all!***

_**TrueKelpa**_


End file.
